Tragedy to New Life
by babyajiana82
Summary: The Cullens go on vacation to Thailand to get the family healing after the events of the disastrous birthday party 3 yrs ago. While there the entire country suffer from a 9.0 earthquake and tsunami. Our Major gets a call from his frantic brother needing help with his mate that was on the Navy ship when the wave hit. What will the family think when she washes up to them, literarlly?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: The Cullen's go on vacation to Thailand to get the family healing after the events of the disastrous birthday party 3 years ago. While there, the entire country suffers from a 9.0 earthquake and tsunami. Our Major gets a call from his frantic brother needing help with his mate that was on the Navy ship when the wave hit. What will the family think when she washes up to them, literally?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Peter Rated M**

**A/N: WARNING: story may trigger unpleasant memories for survivors of National disasters.**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Peter**

_**Tragedy to New Life**_

**Chapter 1 **

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A little over three years ago, Bella Swan's life changed, but to say whether or not it changed for the better or worse, would be left up to personal opinion.

When her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen, left her abandoned and broken hearted in the forest behind her Forks, Washington home, she fell apart after trying to run after him. Her father, Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, was frantic with worry for his baby girl when he came home at around 8pm that night to find the house quiet and empty all except a note on the table. The note appeared to be in her handwriting, letting him know that she went for a walk after school in the woods with her boyfriend, Edward, and that she would be back soon.

He did not panic and decided to wait a few hours thinking that maybe she came back and went with him to his house and did not change the note.

When that time came and went, he went out into the woods behind the house to check for himself.

After an hour of walking and calling his daughters name with no luck, he went back home and dialed the Cullen's house. Much to his surprise, the house phone at the Cullen mansion was disconnected.

The panic was starting to build now.

'Where was his baby?' the Chief thought.

Dialing the station, he organized several search party teams to go out in different directions to see if they can locate his missing child. The search teams included a team of young men from the local Indian Reservation that his best friends, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, sent to help with the search. They knew that if anyone could find the girl or what happened to her, it would be their boys.

These were no ordinary boys. Oh no. These boys were what the legends called 'Spirit Wolves' or Shape-shifters. With their sense of smell, they would hopefully find the girl, Isabella Swan, soon.

And hopefully… alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: The Cullen's go on vacation to Thailand to get the family healing after the events of the disastrous birthday party 3 years ago. While there, the entire country suffers from a 9.0 earthquake and tsunami. Our Major gets a call from his frantic brother needing help with his mate that was on the Navy ship when the wave hit. What will the family think when she washes up to them, literally?**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Peter Rated M**

**A/N: WARNING: story may trigger unpleasant memories for survivors of National disasters.**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Peter**

_**Tragedy to New Life**_

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella POV**

19 hours.

That number brings back so many memories, and not good ones.

The one that really breaks her heart and involves that set of numbers is the one that happened three years ago. When she was left in the forest by Edward and it took the wolves 19 hours, **AFTER** Charlie called them to find her. She was convinced that the humans would have found a pile of bones if it wasn't for the wolves' sense of smell.

'Stop thinking about that asshole Bella!' I thought to myself.

Anyway, back to 19 hours.

In 19 hours at 1900 hours (or 7pm for you civilians), my ship, USNS _Mercy_, will be deploying to Sasebo, Japan to work with the ship, USS _Avenger_, doing some training exercises.

My good friend, Lt. Amanda McDonaldson is on that ship and we plan to take a weekend trip on the helicopter next weekend to Phuket, Thailand to get some cashews, especially the Wasabi flavored.

_Yummo!_

I really love being in the Navy.

When Edward left me like that and when I was found, I had to spend four days in the hospital for severe hypothermia, dehydration and a mild case of pneumonia. That is how bad it was out there in that forest. I remember running after him and then falling to the hard ground and staying there. The rain that was coming down was very cold and I was soaked to the bone in no time.

After being discharged, I talked to Charlie and Renee and talked them into allowing me to leave school and get my GED. I did not want to be bothered with the pity stares, rumors and the all-around meanness of the population at Forks High.

They allowed me to since they knew that it was what was best for me and what I really needed at the time. I knew that if I was to stay there in that town, I would not be able to function properly. All those memories everywhere I turned would not have allowed me to heal and get past the abandonment feelings that I was sure to have at the knowledge of my vampire family leaving me without a goodbye.

They also knew something that the Cullen's did not know, even Alice.

I had overheard Jasper and Emmett talking one day about the wolves on the Reservation and how Alice is unable to _'see'_ anything when they are involved or when I go to the Res. So when I filled out and sent my college applications off this summer, I did so from my dad's best friend, Billy Black's house. I also read any correspondence from them there or at the beach.

So instead of waiting the following fall, once I got out of the hospital, I called and asked if I could start this October after getting my GED and they agreed.

Since I had a full ride scholarship, they also let me use the money for the dorm room that was already full, for an apartment.

So two weeks after my birthday, I had my GED and I was heading to San Diego to attend San Diego State University to get my RN Nursing degree. I was also able to get an accelerated course load that allowed me to obtain said degree in two years instead of the usual four.

While in school there, I also joined the United States Navy. Being in the Navy really helped me boost my self-esteem. It all started with the four months training at boot camp that I had to do.

You can't be clumsy and uncoordinated in the Military!

Since I am studying to be a Nurse Midwife at Georgetown online and still have about seven more months before graduation, I just do regular RN work on my ship, USNS _Mercy_.

Just like with college, I did a fast track of rising up the ranks in the Navy as well. I am now an O-4 LCDR Lieutenant Commander. I love my duties as an Officer on board and being able to travel the world. Hence me being excited about this 'All Hands on Deck' training mission.

My ship has a deployment schedule of six months on the ship, four months on base and two months off. It was during one of the four months on base at a bar last year that I met my fiancé, Captain Peter Whitlock, vampire and SIC to the infamous Major Jasper Whitlock. I was shocked when he told me that Jasper 'Hale' was the Major.

We had a few drinks there and made small talk before we went back to my place and I told him my story about before moving to Forks and after. Also about how I found out about the Cullen's and everything that happened since then. He was pissed about Jasper's lunge and about what Edward said to me in the forest that day. He told me about his human life that he remembers, about Jasper changing him and being in the Southern Vampire wars and about Charlotte. With her, he told me about how during and after the war, he thought that she was his mate, but how he should have known better.

He said the two things that should have clued him in that she wasn't was one, his 'knowing shit' gift did not confirm it and two, he never had the urge to mark her as his like mates do, like he wanted to do with me right now.

That is how he told me that we were mates.

_Romantic, isn't it?_

His 'knower' told him to be in that bar tonight to meet his destiny and that he had the overwhelming urge to claim and mark me as his so others, especially male vamps, know who I belong to.

_Whatever!_

But claim and mark me he did. We made love all night long, but that first time, when I had my final orgasm and he came at the same time, he bit into my left breast and flooded me with his essence. The bite, he explained, didn't have any venom in it, only his scent, so I did not have to worry about changing right now. He does it every time I deploy even though I know that he is still close by wherever we are.

I know he will be here in a few hours and he is going to claim and mark me again before I leave. His friend, Garrett, is in town next week, so he is staying here until the weekend and then following me to Japan and Thailand.

_I cannot wait!_

***Time Skip 14 hours***

"Peter!"

I yelled out in both shock and happiness when he opened our apartment door and appeared in front of me. I missed my man and the pain in my chest is finally gone now that I am in his arms, safe and loved.

"Hey Kitten, I missed you too."

He said before kissing my breathless. I moaned into his mouth…

"_Peter…I…__**need**__…you!"_

While he kissed me along my pulse point. I knew what he was doing. He was scent marking me.

He chuckled at me as I was frantically tugging at his clothes, trying to get them off.

"Relax Kitten, we have a few hours before you leave and I am not going anywhere before that. Let me take care of you."

He bent down and grabbed my ass to lift me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, all the while kissing him all over his face and him chuckling at my exuberance.

***Lemon***

He carried me into the back bedroom, kissing me with such intensity that left me feeling short of breath and almost lightheaded.

He sat me down and started to undo my white button down big shirt, all the while placing small kisses where the new skin was exposed.

He lightly bit and nibbled on my red lace covered nipple, while kneading the other gently. He then unclasped my bra and threw it across the room, making me giggle at him for his lack of patience now.

He moved his mouth from my nipple, back up to kiss me, while he moved his hand down to my center and rubbed me through the material of my tiny shorts and my underwear.

He knew just how to drive me crazy with want for him.

He smirked as I tugged on his black button down shirt and sent the buttons flyin' everywhere. Once opened and off and on the floor somewhere, I let my hands roam over his muscled chest, arms and abs that are full of crescent shaped scars from the war. And as usual, I bent down and kissed the worse ones there, soothing an ancient pain.

While doing that, I reached down and stroked him through his denim, hearing him moan at the contact and I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I then pulled them down and he kicked them off having already kicked his boots off.

His cock sprang to life as he always goes commando. I took his large cock in my small hands and stroked him from the shaft to the head and back again several times while listening to him moan and grunt.

"That feels so fuckin' good Kitten."

He then grabbed the waist of my shorts and my panties and pulled them down my legs and I stepped out of them. He picked me up bridal style and placed me on the edge of the bed.

He got down on his knees and started to lap up my lady juices that were already flowing out of me and down my inner thighs. He then started to suckle and nibble on my clit and gently bit my lower lips, pulling them into his mouth.

After I was even wetter, he then thrust two cool digits into my pussy and slowly, torturously pumped in and out until I was begging him to let me cum.

"_Please_ Peter…_I need_…to cum!"

"Not yet"

He said and then curled his fingers into a 'come here' motion. I was desperately trying to hold out until he gave me permission, but I was losing the battle fast.

He must have noticed that I was struggling, as he sped up and told me to cum while he bit down on my clit. I came hard and fast while screaming his name…

"PETER…FUCK!"

He didn't wait for me to come down off my high before he was up standing on the side of the bed, dragging me back to the edge, almost hanging off, holding on to my ankles and plowing into me as deep as he could go in one swift, hard thrust.

"FUCK!"

I yelped.

He lifted my legs straight up in the air making a 'V' and proceeded to pound me with an almost punishing force.

"Shit…_fuck_…fuck me babe!"

I moaned out.

"Damn Kitten, you so fuckin' wet an' tight"

I knew he wouldn't last much longer and he knew that I was close, so he bent his knees a little bit and tilted his hips so he could hit that special spot inside me and without warning, I fell into the orgasm bliss, with my man falling shortly after me, yelling my name.

***End Lemon***

After the four hours of making love off and on and only stopping to eat and relax, I got into the shower so that I could get ready to go. After washing my hair with my new favorite honey blossom shampoo, I washed my body with the matching body wash before getting out and drying my hair.

Peter says that I smell like Lilacs and Honey and that the honey blossom products that I use just makes my smell that much more potent to him.

After drying my hair and drying off, I put on my hunter green sports bra and boy short set and went back into the room to find Peter on the telephone with Garrett. Garrett was with Peter when I met him and he had stayed and had a few drinks with us before he had to leave and Peter and I went back to my place. He is fun as hell. When those two get together, my sides always end up hurting from laughing so much and so hard. And they always get into trouble when they are together.

But I love him as a big brother, much like I did with Emmett and Jasper. I still feel like those two are my brothers but I am not sure how they feel about me. I mean how can family just abandon you like that without saying good bye or not even a fuck you?

I feel Peter wrap his arms around me from behind and kiss and lick along my pulse point again since I got out of the shower to make the scent even stronger. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access to my neck.

"Babe…" I say in a breathy whisper. "We don't have time to go at it again and you know what this does to me."

I admonish him and he chuckles.

"Are you all packed and ready to go or do you need me to do that while you get dressed?"

I walk to the bed where my working uniform is and begin to get dressed.

"No, it's all done, but thanks anyway."

After putting my camisole, khakis pants, socks and shoes on and before I put on my shirt, he stops me and gets on his knees in front of me. He softly kisses my bulging tummy and coos,

"Be good for mommy little ones and try not to kick her too hard while she is working. I will be back with you all again in a week, so take care of her 'til I get there. Daddy loves you all!"

_My man is so fuckin' sweet!_


End file.
